


So Sharpen your Teeth (makes it easier to bleed)

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the lives that I've wasted <br/>This cycle will never end<br/>Got a picture of you <br/>And the life that we knew </p>
<p>After the First life, there were five more</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sharpen your Teeth (makes it easier to bleed)

_He's like a cat. after the first life fades, blows away on the winds from the great dragon's wings, he lives through more, more, more._

_He loses count of the lives._

 

**_{Tradgedy ridden, never Fit in, and Dead Now}_ **

                He'd seen the blood pouring out of Robin's stomach, his own hands pressing hard on the wound while he questions him over and over again.

                "Why? Why did you do that? Why?" Robin smiles at him weakly, smiling even though there's blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

                "Because you're my friend." The words are so painfully sweet that Chrom stops, staring at Robin, because he didn't expect that type of answer. He's only known this boy for a small time, since his sister dragged him into the Shepards, and Robin had been more content to hang around Ricken, to look for the lost Maribelle, but ...

                "You're an idiot." There's tears dripping down his face, dripping onto his blood covered hands, but Robin doesn't hear him. Chrom doesn't know what to do, the fall has seperated them from the others, so he opens his mouth and says words that aren't his own.

                "Please, I know you're there, just save him, please."

                and then the world fell away.

 

                They're dead, they're all dead.

                He can see Lissa's arm on the floor, his crushed phone in a puddle of blood, he'd seen the smeer of blood outside on the street, Ricken's familiar hate crushed beneath a truck, He can see Lucina crying over Owain's headless body.

                (He thinks that he hears Emmeryn calling to him.)

                He's not dead though, even as Robin looks over at him, brown eyes gone a sickly bruised purple, blood turning now black strands of hair into thick, sticky, clumps, and there's a cruel smile on his face. Chrom just holds Lissa's body and glares at what used to be his friend, winces when he speaks in a mocking tone.

                "Hey, isn't this what you wanted? You wanted that guy to be saved, and I did! Robin's right here, see?" He's too close, far too close to Chrom, and he over powers the other easily, clutching the blue haired boy's wrist and pressing it to his blood spattered chest.

                "Feel that? It's the heart that you wished to beat again, and now? I'm going to burn down the world, and there's nothing you can do." There's a flash of light against metal in Robin's hands, then it's in Chrom's neck and he's falling against the floor, blood pooling around his head, and he thinks he hears Robin apologize in his own voice, before Lucina screams louder and everything falls away.

**_{Honest to God, I'll break you apart}_ **

                There's magic sparking at his finger tips and bruising around his throat, but Chrom still takes the man into his fold. The Shepards are a rag tag group, doing what jobs they can for their little family, and he's not going to turn away this man. There's magic sparking at his finger tips that flashes like lightning in his eyes and bruising around his throat in the familiar markings of a noose, rope burn too, and Robin writes out his name with shakey hands after realizing the only noises he can make right now are weak croaks. Chrom thinks he's fascinating though, the way that he slides into their lives easily, writing out anything to say quickly, finding ways to improve their lives.

                There's magic in his eyes, bruises under his fingers, and no one is really surprised to find the two of them kissing in a closet at some point.

                _(There's magic crackling off of him and blood under his fingers, and he can never forgive himself for getting close to a mark, for letting Chrom worm his way into his heart. But, a job's a job, and there's a hole through Chrom's chest, and Robin lets Lucina run him through in retaliation for her brother.)_

**_{The Light of Spring}_ **

                In the south, everything's been taken over by the shadow parasites, and Robin doesn't get why he has to do this just to prove that he's good enough to become the next Spring Witch, even with the reassurances of the current Winter and Autumn witches ringing in his ears.

                _Just find Lucina, and she'll help you._

                He's up to his hips in shadowy gloops of demonic energy, and his magic is quickly failing, so he screams for help, a quick blinding flash of light answering him a moment later. There's a man and a woman there, matching blue hair, matching swords sparking with magic, and the globby demons sludge away from them, moving away from Robin's trembling form. The witch boy can only stand a moment longer before his legs give out and he collapses to the ground.

                There's something familiar about the blue haired man holding out a hand to him, a gentle smile on his face, and Robin lets the man pull him up, supporting the student with his shoulder. His name is Chrom, the woman is Lucina, and they welcome him to Ylisse, the light in the dark.

                They welcome him into the fold, and help him send a letter to the Winter and Autumn witches, to tell them to find a new Spring Witch, because he's not coming back. Chrom agrees, if the school can send student out to their deaths to prove their worth, it's not worth it to come back.

                (Robin tries to ignore the tickle of something familiar about Chrom holding him up right while he shakes at the revelation of being one of the Lullaby's artificial beings, but he can't.)

**_{Keep it Copacetic}_ **

                The Shepards are a fun Clan, and Robin doesn't mind missing St.Ivalice too much. It hurts deep in his heart when Morgan, his precious little brother, spit in his face and yells at him, when his new friends all betray him. He watches Lissa swing her sword at him, dressed in Viera fabrics, a viera that introduces herself as Maribelle by her side. He watches Chrom become Prince Chrom and his sister's dead shape comfort the boy, Frederick in his new position as Judgemaster.

                His heart doesn't hurt for the home he'd left behind, but for the friends that have created this new place full of lies.

                (He apologizes to Chrom later, when they're back in their own world, for running the crystal Emmeryn through with his sword.)

**_{And I just Don't Get it}_ **

                He's failed him.

                Chrom sits in a cell, alone in this glaringly red sea, and stares blankly at the wall. He remembers Robin from when he was a child, before his bastard of a father defected to the Red Sea, betraying both family and master. Robin hadn't seemed too both by the betrayal of his Familiar, just turned to the dragonfish left, told Tiki to take care of him.

                He's failed Robin, broken the promise he'd made before the great Sorcerer became the Cast Pearl.

                Blue eyes look out between his cell bars at Morgan, the eyes on the girl's hat watching him in the same way she is, with a bright, bloody, curiousity, and Chrom tries to forget about a child's promise to keep his hero's daughter safe.

**_{Unbound}_ **

                Robin's floating in that space between lives, and he thinks it's an unused corner of the Outrealms, because he thinks he can hear Naga humming sometimes, thought the goddess never gets that close. He's almost surprised when land forms beneath his feet, the ex-tactician floating down to gently land on the grass. There's something familiar about this place, something he can't remember in those tangles of memories, but he knows the voice he hears a moment later.

                "Are you ready to return?" He knows Naga's and grima's voices by heart, and just nods slowly, before there's a spike of pain in his head and then there's nothing but blackness, and more voices a moment later.

                " _We have to do something._ " It's so familiar, and he opens his eyes to see who's standing there.

                " _You know there's better places to take a nap then on the ground._ " A familiar soft smile and offered hand that Robin takes without a second thought, grinning as he's lifted to shakey feet.

                "Welcome back." Chrom says gently, Lissa practically vibrating with excitement next to her brother's side, and Robin laughs brightly, pulling both of the Exalt siblings into a great hug.

                "Sorry for taking so long, I'm home!"

**Author's Note:**

> -clears throat-  
> Yeah.  
> Ah, all of these are cross overs, but for the second one. The third is a crossover with one of my original stories and the others are p obvs as to what they are


End file.
